Les anciens de 68
by CrimsonAech
Summary: La collocation du deuxième étage avait soufflé un vent de panique au sein du HLM. Si les tensions s'étaient calmées au fil des années, elle restait encore aujourd'hui un mystère pour la plupart des habitants qui considéraient ce mélange de personnalités mal conciliables avec scepticisme. Et, en tout cas, ça faisait beaucoup rire Luffy.


**La chanson « Dans Mon HLM » de Renaud a bercé une bonne partie de mon enfance. En écoutant le troisième couplet, je me disais toujours « **_**Je veux vivre un truc comme ça !**_** ». Maintenant que je suis concernée, je suis plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à partager soixante mètres carrés à six ! Cet OS reflète un peu le « ça » que je m'imaginais, gamine. Si, en le lisant, je vous donne envie de faire partie de cette coloc explosive et à peine déjantée, j'aurais réussi ma mission. **

**En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Au deuxième, dans mon HLM  
Y a une bande d'allumés  
Qui vivent à six ou huit  
Dans soixante mètres carrés  
Y a tout l' temps d'la musique  
Des anciens de soixante-huit  
Y en a un qu'est chômeur  
Y en a un qu'est instit'  
Y en a une, c'est ma sœur  
Y vivent comme ça, relax  
Y a des matelas par terre  
Les voisins sont furax  
Ils font un boucan d'enfer  
Ils payent jamais leur loyer  
Quand les huissiers déboulent  
Y écrivent à Libé  
C'est vous dire s'ils sont cool_

_« Dans Mon HLM », Renaud_

* * *

La colocation du deuxième étage avait soufflé un vent de panique au sein du HLM. Si les tensions s'étaient calmées au fil des années, elle restait encore aujourd'hui un mystère pour la plupart des locataires qui considéraient ce mélange de personnalités mal conciliables avec scepticisme.

En tout cas, personne dans l'immeuble n'avait été particulièrement enthousiaste en voyant débarquer ces trois étudiants signer le bail de l'appartement quatre ans plus tôt. En y réfléchissant, Ace admettait volontiers que le combo Law, Marco et lui n'était pas spécialement fait pour inspirer immédiatement confiance.

En réalité, le propriétaire louait l'appartement de son père récemment décédé et n'avait aucune envie d'y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. Il avait accepté les premiers locataires qui s'étaient présentés. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne l'avaient rencontré que deux fois uniquement ; une fois pour la visite et une fois pour signer le bail. Il avait expédié l'état des lieux et tout l'immeuble avait frémi devant les tatouages d'Ace et Law devenus officiellement leurs nouveaux voisins et l'air endormi de Marco qui s'était roulé un joint dans le couloir dès que le proprio avait tourné les talons.

Au cours des jours suivants, les habitants du HLM avaient pu observer cachés derrière les judas de leur propre porte le ballet des allées et venues du petit groupe qui ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les meubles apparaissaient dans l'appartement du deuxième étage. Ils découvrirent un rouquin avec une coupe de cheveux ridicule – un homme avec des cheveux long mon dieu –, un blondinet élégant, une jeune femme qui semblait être la seule à pouvoir calmer tout le monde sans élever la voix – tout l'immeuble lui voua bientôt un culte – et enfin le petit dernier.

Si les six autres étaient bruyants, que dire de celui-ci ?

Au bout d'une semaine, quand l'appartement eut fini d'être aménagé, il parut évident que les quatre jeunes appelés en renfort n'avaient aucune intention de quitter les lieux. Tout l'immeuble comprit alors avec horreur que leurs nouveaux voisins seraient définitivement sept dans une colocation initialement prévue pour trois.

« Ça ne durera jamais » fut la pensée collective.

Mais ce qui devait être l'histoire de quelques mois seulement durait depuis bientôt cinq ans et force était de constater que la colocation tenait le cap avec la vaillance d'un navire en pleine tempête.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, bien sûr, et chacun avait dû mettre une sacrée dose d'eau dans son vin pour atténuer les tensions du début. Devant le bordel évident qui régnait dans l'appartement, le bruit qui en résultait et une bonne couche d'a priori, l'immeuble avait failli signer une pétition pour les virer ; au bout de deux semaines et un week-end.

Pétition qui n'aurait, dans tous les cas, abouti sur rien puisque le proprio se fichait pas mal du comportement de ses locataires tant qu'il percevait leur loyer et Sabo, Makino et Tatch furent envoyés en délégation auprès des voisins pour calmer le jeu. Ainsi, non ils n'étaient pas une bande de drogués ou de dépravés, oui ils étaient tous majeurs, oui sauf Luffy mais Ace et Sabo avaient obtenu la garde du gamin, oui ils l'aidaient à faire ses devoirs, non Tatch n'était pas un excentrique mais un cuisinier – il avait d'ailleurs rapporté des biscuits faits maison – et non Law n'était pas un émo dépressif et suicidaire mais un étudiant en médecine qui, de fait, avait une tête de déterré.

Oui la moto appartenait à Sabo, _bien sûr_ il avait son permis et roulait avec un casque.

Non ils ne violaient pas Makino. Est-ce qu'ils avaient des pratiques sexuelles déviantes ? Sabo avait gardé son plus beau sourire de circonstances alors qu'il sentait Makino bouillir à côté de lui et leur avait plutôt proposé les cookies de Tatch.

Après une bonne dose de parlementions et des trésors de patience déployés, Sabo avait promis qu'ils limiteraient le bruit à partir de vingt-deux heures, que Marco fumerait son tarpé à la fenêtre de leur appartement pour ne pas embaumer la cage d'escalier du HLM et qu'ils aideraient à sortir les poubelles de l'immeuble comme toute personne civilisée.

Les tensions s'étaient calmées, pour un temps. Chacun cherchait à s'accommoder de la situation avec une bonne foi plus ou moins évidente.

Six mois plus tard, Law ramenait un chaton blanc tremblotant, trouvé sous la pluie, bouleversant ainsi l'équilibre précaire qui s'était progressivement mis en place. Cette fois, ce fut Marco qui subit avec une politesse narquoise la brusque apparition de la voisine du quatrième qui martelait que le fauve en question avait uriné sur son paillasson. Le flegme avec lequel il avait soutenu que le seul animal présent dans l'appartement était Luffy et que même le môme de douze ans n'était pas assez con pour pisser devant la porte des gens avait fini par la convaincre qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire et l'incident fut oublié. De toutes façons, personne n'appréciait réellement la voisine du quatrième.

Au bout de deux ans, Ace et Sabo achetaient une voiture d'occasion – une antiquité plus vieille qu'eux selon Law –, provoquant une nouvelle série de plaintes de la part des habitants qui arguaient que puisque la moto de Sabo ne pouvait plus être garée sur leur unique place réservée, elle gênait considérablement la sortie du parking. La toute petite twingo ne possédait pas la direction assistée et était encore pourvue d'un lecteur de cassettes vieux comme le monde. C'était une calamité mécanique, une véritable épave incapable de dépasser 115 km/h sur l'autoroute, mais Ace avait eu un véritable coup de cœur et comme c'était lui qui possédait le permis voiture, Sabo avait accepté de bonne grâce le caprice de son frère.

Et honnêtement, peu importe comment on prenait la chose, la moto pouvait parfaitement être garée à côté de la bagnole sans qu'aucun des six pneus ne dépassent de la place.

Les mois passèrent et une année entière s'écoula sans plus d'incidents notables. Avec le temps, tous s'accordèrent à dire que, sans être parfaite, l'entente au sein du HLM restait cordiale et que c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait demander.

Ce statu quo aurait pu rester encore un moment en place sans le fameux graffiti « Mort aux cons » peint en lettres noires sur le mur de la cage d'escaliers l'année d'après…

* * *

Un coup sourd accompagné d'un juron bien senti résonna dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Sabo déboula dans le salon en trébuchant et s'effondra dans un canapé. Il écorna quelques feuilles en laissant tomber avec soulagement la pile de devoirs qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table basse, haussa un sourcil, décida qu'il s'en fichait, et laissa son corps s'enfoncer doucement dans le moelleux des coussins en soupirant d'aise.

– Gueule pas comme un sourd, y a Mak qui dort.

Sabo grommela vaguement quelque chose qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire en rouvrant un œil vers Tatch qui toisait ses converses d'un air réprobateur. Il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bière qu'il lui tendit sans un mot avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Sabo le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de décapsuler la bouteille contre le rebord de la table, à côté d'une série de marques qui laissaient supposer que les décapsuleurs avaient déserté l'appartement depuis longtemps.

– Dure la vie d'instit ? ricana-t-il à voix basse avec un sourire en coin et Sabo laissa un grognement passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Complètement, souffla-t-il en se débarrassant de ses chaussures de deux coups de talon.

Tatch eut un froncement de sourcils.

– … Tu sais que je suis en train de faire le ménage ?

– … Je me pose cinq minutes et je les range, promis.

Tatch récupéra la pelle et la balayette qu'il avait abandonné dans la cuisine pour aller les ranger dans le placard de l'entrée.

– Au fait, on n'a plus de bouffe pour le chat, lança-t-il en traversant le salon en sens inverse. Tu pourrais aller me faire un aller-retour rapidos ?

– Hmmmm, fit Sabo les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres trempant dans la mousse de sa bière.

– Sabooooo…

Tatch passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Il avait enfilé un tablier et ne semblait pas très motivé par la pile de vaisselle qui dépassait de l'évier.

– Okay, okay, répondit l'autre en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son portable. Je vais aller faire un tour et chercher Lu. Et prendre de la bouffe pour le chat, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression de Tatch.

– Trop aimable à toi.

Le portable de Sabo vibra doucement et ce dernier consulta le message entrant avant de ranger le cellulaire dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

– Tu repars déjà ? demanda Tatch en le voyant récupérer deux casques de moto dans l'entrée et une paire de bottes noires qu'il plia de son mieux pour les coincer sous son bras.

– Lu finit les cours dans deux heures, acquiesça Sabo en fouillant dans un tiroir pour en récupérer son permis. J'ai le temps d'aller acheter de la pâté pour Bepo et d'aller rouler un peu avant de chercher le gamin.

Tatch secoua la tête en souriant en voyant son colocataire disparaître dans le couloir en prenant tout de même garde de ne pas claquer la porte d'entrée.

– Au fait, fit Sabo en repassant brusquement la tête dans l'appartement et Tatch cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, le graffiti au rez-de-chaussée, c'est Ace ?

* * *

Avoir un grand frère de six son aîné qui venait vous chercher à la sortie du bahut à moto, c'était carrément la classe. Surtout, de l'avis de Luffy, quand on était en seconde et qu'on cherchait à impressionner un peu ses potes et beaucoup la rouquine colérique dont il était secrètement amoureux. Cela dit, le moment où il dut donner ses tongs à Sabo pour enfiler les bottes qu'il avait pris la peine de lui ramener amena un grand moment d'hilarité autour d'eux.

Pour la frime, Sabo fit déraper la roue arrière de sa Honda en démarrant.

Ils rentrèrent juste à temps pour voir Makino avant qu'elle ne parte assurer le service du soir au Partys Bar qui se trouvait au bout de la rue.

– Tatch m'a dit qu'Ace avait tagué quelque chose dans l'entrée de l'immeuble ? fit-elle à Sabo en lui glissant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

Son sourire amusé arracha un rire à Sabo qui secoua la tête alors que Luffy se ruait en criant dans la cuisine pour voler un beignet de la fournée de Tatch, déposant au passage sur la table une pleine poignée de sachets de sucre volés au restaurant scolaire. Si Sabo ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de faire de même devant le regard de ses collègues, Luffy ne se gênait pas pour dévaliser la cantine et alimenter le stock de l'appart.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est lui, avoua Sabo en l'attrapant par la taille au moment où elle se penchait en avant pour attraper ses chaussures. Ça va aller pour toi, ce soir ?

– Mmh-mmh. Je rentrerai vers trois heures du matin, je pense.

Il déposa un bisou dans son cou avant de la lâcher et elle en profita pour s'enfuir hors de l'appartement en lui tirant la langue. L'instant d'après, Luffy courait se réfugier sur le canapé avec une belle bosse sur le crâne et un Tatch le menaçant d'une louche sur le dos. Le sang de Sabo ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita à son tour sur son cadet en rugissant.

– LUFFY, MES COPIES !

* * *

– Étudiant en médecine, petit génie arrogant, et pas foutu de savoir dans quel bac faut mettre la lessive ! résonna une voix dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Futur de l'humanité, mon cul !

Tatch leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable calé sur ses genoux et lança un regard amusé à Sabo, confortablement installé en tailleur sur le canapé en face de lui.

– C'est fou comme le retour d'Ace implique forcément une engueulade et une augmentation du niveau sonore, ricana Tatch en se replongeant dans sa recherche d'emploi en secouant doucement la tête.

Le restaurant où il travaillait avait fait faillite il y avait presque deux ans et tout le personnel s'était retrouvé à la porte. Et comme Tatch refusait de bosser dans un Mcdo quelconque, argumentant que son génie ne pouvait convenir qu'à la cuisine d'un restaurant étoilé, cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il s'était reconverti en homme de ménage à temps partiel au sein de l'immeuble pour apporter un petit loyer à la coloc.

– Ça doit être son côté hyperactif, murmura distraitement Sabo, plongé dans la correction des copies de ses élèves.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ace qui déposa un panier rempli à ras bord de linge propre dans la salon en continuant de râler avec entrain. Law le suivait avec un petit sourire flegmatique sur les lèvres, Bepo tranquillement installé sur sa tête_._

– Ace, arrête de faire ta drama queen, sourit Sabo en mordillant son stylo rouge. Une bière ?

– Gnagnagna, répliqua l'autre en enlevant son manteau et en l'envoyant voler à travers le couloir.

La veste accrocha miraculeusement une patère et Law haussa un sourcil amusé.

– Frimeur, lâcha-t-il en étendant sa longue silhouette dans un des fauteuils à moitié éventré du petit salon.

– Doué, corrigea Ace en lui tirant la langue. Bon, approchez-vous vous autres, je vais pas ranger votre linge à votre place. Lu ?

Luffy détourna le regard de son portable juste à temps pour recevoir un t-shirt sur la tête.

– Tatchy, Sabo… Ah, Sab, je te file aussi les affaires de Makino, fit Ace avec un sourire narquois en tirant du panier une petite culotte en dentelles rouge.

– S'il-te-plaît, marmonna son jumeau en levant les yeux au ciel en attrapant la culotte à la volée.

– C'est un plaisir, ricana Ace avant d'envoyer un jean à la tête de Law qui le fusilla du regard.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu as dit en arrivant ? Je ne rangerai pas vos affaires à votre place ?

Ace adressa un regard de chien battu à Law qui soupira de plus belle.

– Je distribue le linge, je peux pas tout faire. Tu pourras déposer mes fringues sur le lit, s'il-te-plaîîîîît mon chéri ?

– … Je _hais_ quand tu fais cette tête, souffla Law alors que Tatch hurlait de rire à côté de lui.

– Je sais, chantonna Ace en attrapant un énième vêtement dans le panier. Wow, c'est à qui, ça ? Ah oui, Marco. Il porte de ces trucs, lui…

– Je vais le lui prendre, fit Tatch en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil et Ace lui adressa un regard reconnaissant en lui lançant la chemise bleu turquoise avec des flammes dorées brodées dessus.

– T'as des nouvelles du thésard ? demanda Sabo en évitant un caleçon qui volait vers Luffy.

Tatch haussa les épaules. Les allées et venues de Marco restaient un mystère pour tout le monde, même pour lui alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, faute d'un appartement plus grand. Il découchait de la coloc deux soirs sur trois et même s'il était plus que probable qu'il restait dormir chez l'habitante, Ace s'était un jour demandé à haute voix s'il ne lui arrivait pas de bivouaquer sous un arbre perdu au milieu de Paris tel un aventurier refoulé. Les autres avaient rigolé, mais finalement personne n'avait spécialement démenti en trouvant la remarque absurde. Marco donnait cette impression un peu étrange de ne pas vivre sur le même plan spatio-temporel qu'eux.

– Il rentre soit ce soir, soit demain. Faut encore que je range la chambre sinon il va criser…

– J'ai toujours dit que Marco et moi, on devrait partager la même chambre, remarqua Law avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Bepo se faisait un petit nid douillet dans le linge propre posé sur ses genoux.

– Dis tout de suite qu'Ace et moi on est bordélique, réagit Tatch au quart de tour alors qu'Ace poussait un cri indigné et que Law laissait échapper un gloussement à peine flippant.

– Je laisse pas cet emplumé s'approcher de tes fesses ! cria-t-il d'une voix faussement indignée depuis la salle de bain où il rangeait le panier à linge vide.

– Mes fesses, comme tu dis, sont très bien là où…

Un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du salon stoppa Law dans son élan et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luffy qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur son portable, le cellulaire à cinq centimètres des yeux.

– … Oooooh, c'est louche, ça, ricana Tatch en penchant la tête sur le côté. Dis-moi, Luffyyy… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Le plus jeune leva lentement la tête pour découvrir le regard des quatre autres braqués sur lui. Il déglutit et lâcha d'une voix d'un coup moins assurée :

– Hmmm, je parle avec une amie… Nami…

– Nami… Ce serait pas la rouquine dont tu es amoureux, à tout hasard ? lança Ace avec un air innocent, appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte.

Le visage de Luffy vira instantanément au rouge alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers Ace, qui souriait tranquillement. Même Sabo était surpris.

– AAAAAACE ! rugit Luffy en paniquant. T'AVAIS PROMIS DE RIEN DIIIIIIIRE !

Ace explosa de rire en évitant la chaussette que Luffy lui envoya à la tête.

– La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, petit frère. Et mes caleçons accrochés en guirlande à ma fenêtre la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas fini de le digérer !

Alors que Tatch se pliait en deux sur le canapé devant la tête cramoisie de Luffy, que Law souriait de son habituel sourire de psychopathe et qu'Ace se marrait comme une baleine, Sabo cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc.

– Attendez une minute… Luffy est amoureux et c'est _Ace_ qui est au courant ?

* * *

– Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Sabo entre deux bouchées de pizza faite maison alors qu'il protégeait farouchement de l'autre main son assiette des attaques répétées de Luffy qui essayait de piquer la nourriture de tout le monde.

– … Il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable, marmonna Ace en avalant une gorgée de bière. Vous voyez le dessin de chat qu'on trouve un peu partout dans Paris en ce moment ?

– Mmh-mmh…

– Ben son propriétaire a débarqué chez moi cette aprèm. Coursé par les flics…

Tatch haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

– Le gars graffe en pleine journée ?

Ace haussa les épaules en faisant une petite moue.

– Quelqu'un avait dû le dénoncer, en tout cas, parce qu'il s'est engouffré dans mon salon comme un possédé en m'expliquant que les flics lui collaient au cul. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait se cacher quelque part…

– Y a rien pour se cacher chez toi… Les chiottes, peut-être, mais ça reste limite…

Ace hocha la tête.

– Rien du tout, je confirme. Du coup, je l'ai amené dans l'arrière-boutique, je lui ai dit de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le ventre. Les flics ont débarqué, allez, deux secondes plus tard. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire genre en posant le dermographe à deux centimètres de sa peau.

– TU L'AS TATOUÉ ? s'exclama Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Ace rigola franchement.

– On tatoue pas les gens comme ça, Lu, souffla Sabo dans un sourire.

– Nan, mais… Il a pas tort, ricana Ace en se resservant une part de pizza.

– Attend, quoi ?

– J'ai râlé pour la forme en les voyant débarquer dans l'arrière-boutique. Conditions d'hygiène, tout ça. Ils étaient deux. Y en avait un qui avait des soupçons, ça se voyait, mais l'autre était trop enthousiaste. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait rester deux secondes, pour voir comment on tatouait quelqu'un… Je me suis retrouvé comme un con, pour le coup.

Tatch laissa échapper un éclat de rire alors que Luffy battait joyeusement des mains en attendant la fin de l'histoire.

– T'as fait quoi ? demanda Sabo, mort de rire en imaginant la scène.

– Le graffeur a lancé que ça le gênait pas que les flics restent pour voir, qu'il voulait se faire tatouer un chat sur l'omoplate. Alors, baaaah, j'ai appuyé sur la pédale pour lancer la machine et j'ai dessiné Bepo.

Le fou rire qui résonna dans la cuisine dura jusqu'à la fin du repas.

* * *

« Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Le sort, le destin… »

– LE CHEVAL ! s'écria Luffy en même temps que Flynn Rider alors que ses frères lui enfonçaient chacun un coussin sur la tête pour le faire taire.

– Luffy, t'es infernal, ricana Tatch en faisant passer le saladier de pop-corn alors que Law mettait Raiponce sur pause le temps que les jumeaux étouffent leur petit frère qui riait aux éclats en se tordant dans tous les sens sur le canapé en criant au meurtre.

– C'est animé, ici…

– Oh, Marco ! fit Ace avec un grand sourire en voyant leur dernier colocataire fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. T'arrives au début du film, viens vite !

Marco déposa un petit sac de voyage dans le minuscule vestibule avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures de deux coups de talon. Ace se décala pour lui faire une place sur le canapé et Marco s'installa en tapant dans la main que lui tendait Luffy avec un grand sourire.

– T'es pas encore couché, toi ? demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire endormi.

– Waaaw, Marco, chuis plus un gosse, bougonna Luffy en se tortillant entre Sabo et Law.

– Mouais, ça reste à voir…

– SABO ! T'es censé être le gentil grand-frère !

– Je t'emmerde Luffy, ricana Ace.

– Au fait, fit Marco en se tournant vers ce dernier alors que Tatch relançait le film, c'est de toi la prose sur le mur du rez-de-chaussée ?

Ace poussa un cri indigné.

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! Même Law m'a fait la remarque ! Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue que c'est pas moi ?!

* * *

Quelque part dans le lointain, un clocher sonna vingt-trois heures. Ace et Marco fumaient tranquillement à la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que Tatch faisait la vaisselle en sifflotant doucement. Law relisait distraitement ses cours, adossé au plan de travail. De temps en temps, Sabo piquait une latte à son frère.

Ils se réfugiaient toujours dans la cuisine en fin de soirée pour ne pas déranger Luffy et l'empêcher de dormir. L'appartement ne possédant que trois petites chambres, ils avaient tendu un drap qu'ils avaient proprement punaisé sur les murs et au plafond dans l'angle que formait le salon pour dégager un espace pour le gamin. S'ils savaient que la situation risquait de devenir pesante pour Luffy, ce dernier assurait qu'il ne voulait quitter l'appartement pour rien au monde. Tant pis s'ils avaient parfois l'impression de s'entasser les uns sur les autres. De toutes façons, les maigres salaires que ramenaient Ace, Sabo, Makino, Marco et – occasionnellement – Tatch ne leur permettraient pas de changer d'appartement pour un plus grand avant longtemps.

– Je vais avoir besoin de la voiture la semaine prochaine, signala Sabo au bout d'un moment. On emmène les élèves en excursion scolaire à l'extérieur de Paris et on n'a pas assez de places dans le mini bus, du coup j'emmènerai deux collègues avec moi.

Ace hocha la tête. Lui et Sabo avait mis ce stratagème au point dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de passer le permis. Ace avait passé le permis voiture et Sabo le permis moto. Ils avaient ensuite appris à l'autre à conduire et échangeaient maintenant leur permis comme ils échangeaient régulièrement leurs fringues. Et comme sur la photo de Sabo, ce dernier n'avait pas encore la cicatrice qui lui barrait la figure, il leur suffisait de dire qu'ils s'étaient teint les cheveux pour que tout le monde n'y voit que du feu.

– Pas de problème. Tu emmènes qui ? demanda-t-il en piochant un malabar dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en découvrant le tatouage de super héros.

– Robin et Koala.

– Law, amène-toi, lança Ace en attrapant une éponge qu'il humidifia rapidement alors que Law lui tendait son bras avec la nonchalance que donne l'habitude. Robin, c'est la prof d'histoire-géo, c'est ça ? Koala, c'est qui ?

– Prof de français. Nouvelle. C'pour ça que son nom ne te dit rien.

Tatch finit d'empiler la vaisselle propre sur le bord de l'évier pour qu'elle sèche et adressa un regard moqueur à Ace qui appliquait le tatouage sur le bras de Law en mâchant doucement son chewing-gum.

– Comment tu fais pour trouver encore une place de libre sur sa peau, c'est un mystère…

– On ne critique pas le corps de Law, répliqua Ace, très concentré, c'est une œuvre d'art vivante.

– Du point de vue professionnel ou personnel ?

– Les deux, ce qui ne gâche rien… Et voilàààà, sourit-il en retirant l'éponge et en inspectant son travail. Je suis le pro de la décalcomanie !

– Et c'est le tatoueur qui dit ça, rit doucement Marco, assis contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Tu vas rire, mais c'est ce qui lui a donné envie d'être tatoueur, glissa Sabo avec une moue navrée sur le visage et Marco haussa un sourcil narquois alors qu'Ace souriait comme un gamin.

Tatch se tourna vers les jumeaux avec un sourire en coin.

– Pour en revenir au sujet qui fâche, comment vous allez faire quand Luffy devra passer son permis ? Vous allez lui faire de la conduite accompagnée ?

– Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir Lu dans une voiture, ricana Ace. Déjà sur un vélo, c'est tout une aventure alors dans une bagnole…

– Sabo, peut-être, mais certainement pas Ace, murmura Law en même temps sans lever les yeux de son schéma anatomique. Il étriperait le gosse…

Ace grimaça mais ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer sous le regard narquois des trois autres. Le fait qu'il n'ait aucune patience était un euphémisme connu de tous.

Bepo arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine en ronronnant comme un fou. Il se frotta un instant contre les jambes de Law qui abandonna ses feuilles de cours à Marco le temps de donner à manger au chaton affamé.

– Tout à l'heure, je lui ai mis une vidéo avec des souris, fit Tatch d'une voix absente en regardant le matou miauler avec enthousiasme. Il l'a regardée pendant, allez, deux minutes. Puis il s'est léché les fesses.

Son annonce amena un blanc dans la cuisine.

– … Je me demande quoi faire de cette information, répondit finalement Marco en haussant un sourcil amusé dans sa direction. Tu veux bien nous éclairer parce que là…

Tatch haussa les épaules et s'alluma une cigarette. Il pensa qu'ils avaient intérêt à bien aérer la cuisine après ça, parce que si Makino sentait une odeur de clope froide en rentrant, ça allait barder sévère. Ce qui lui fit penser que…

– Y a Garp qui a appelé aujourd'hui, lança-t-il sur un ton d'excuse en voyant Ace se tendre de tous ses muscles et le regard de Sabo devenir subitement froid. Apparemment, Dragon veut renouer avec Luffy…

– Et renouer avec nous, lâcha Sabo d'un ton aigre, on en parle ?

– Comment ça se fait que Garp ait appelé ? siffla Ace. Comment il a eu notre numéro ? Même _moi_, je connais pas le fixe de l'appartement.

Tatch haussa les épaules, mal-à-l'aise. Il se doutait que l'annonce n'allait pas plaire aux jumeaux et vu les regards brulants de haine de ses deux colocataires, il ne s'était pas trompé.

– Il fait partie de la Marine, murmura doucement Marco en fronçant les sourcils. En tant que Vice-Amiral, en plus, c'est pas rien. Qui sait à quoi il peut avoir accès comme info ?

– De toutes façons, ça change rien au fait que ce salaud nous a abandonné et a abandonné Lu sans même le connaître, assena Ace. Hors de question que ce connard s'approche de Luffy. Et ce foutu Garp… Il se mêle de quoi, bordel ?! _Émancipation parentale_, il sait ce que ça veut dire ?

– Il veut juste vous aider, Ace, répliqua Law en ancrant son regard gris dans celui d'Ace tout en posant lentement ses feuilles de cours sur le plan de travail.

– Nous aider ? siffla ce dernier en levant le menton en signe de défi, sa voix montant d'un cran dans les aiguës. Quand on a obtenu la garde de Luffy avec Sabo, le juge a été clair. Garp a plus rien à faire dans notre vie. Qu'il nous foute la paix, merde !

Sa tirade amena un silence inconfortable dans la cuisine. Ace avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la respiration erratique. Et Sabo qui gardait une expression fermée, ne faisant rien pour calmer son jumeau…

– Ace, commença Tatch sur un ton hésitant, écoute, calme-toi. Je sais que tu en veux à Dragon et à ton père, mais votre grand-père n'a rien fait…

– Mais c'est bien ça, le problème, cracha Ace d'une voix vibrante. Il n'a _rien_ fait. Il nous a seulement donné une nounou avant de se barrer à Brest à cause de son foutu devoir de soldat. Il ne s'est jamais occupé de nous. Il a décrété que Sab et moi, on était ses petits-fils, pour pouvoir se casser en nous abandonnant Luffy. On avait six ans, bordel !

Ni Tatch, ni Law, ni Marco n'avaient rien à répondre à ça. Le père de Sabo et Ace, Gol D Roger, était un criminel notoire et avait été emprisonné quand ils avaient un an avant de mourir en prison. Rouge s'était évertuée à élever seule ses deux enfants avant de rencontrer Dragon. Elle était morte d'épuisement en accouchant de Luffy et Dragon avait fui, dévoré par le chagrin, laissant derrière lui les jumeaux avec leur nouveau petit frère.

– Il était _où_, continua Ace en tremblant de tous ses membres, quand ce fou furieux de Bluejam a foutu le feu à la maison de Dadan pendant qu'elle était partie faire des courses parce qu'on est les gosses d'un taré de criminel ? Il était _où_ quand on s'est retrouvé pris au piège au milieu des flammes et que Sabo s'est pris un tisant brûlant dans la gueule ? Il était _où_ quand j'ai dû sortir Luffy et Sabo, _tout seul_ ?!

– ON SAIT ACE !

Le cri de Tatch calma momentanément Ace qui cligna des yeux, peu habitué à ce que le cuisinier hausse la voix autrement que pour plaisanter.

– On sait, murmura à nouveau Tatch en offrant un sourire triste aux jumeaux. Mais s'il veut renouer le contact avec vous, c'est qu'il s'en veut, non ?

Ace le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

– Il a cru que c'était moi qui avait foutu le feu à la maison, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans âme.

Tatch, Marco et Law le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Même Law n'était pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Ace s'épanchait rarement sur leur passé.

– Ah ouais, quand même, finit par dire Marco, les yeux ronds. La vache…

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Sabo qui se secoua lentement, après un long silence torturé.

– Tu jouais sans cesse avec un briquet ou des allumettes quand on était gosse, Ace, souffla-t-il dans une piètre tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et tu avais un peu un comportement de délinquant, il faut bien l'avouer…

Le regard d'Ace le transperça de part en part.

– Mais j'étais son petit-fils, et j'étais votre grand-frère. Et il a quand même cru que c'était moi…

* * *

Quand Makino rentra après une longue soirée à courir dans tous les sens – les jeudis soirs étaient toujours horribles, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi – ce fut pour trouver Sabo qui lisait à la lueur du lampadaire de la rue, le front collé contre la vitre froide.

– Tu m'as attendue ? Tu n'aurais pas dû… murmura la jeune femme en se collant contre lui pour inspirer son odeur.

Sabo sourit et se tourna vers elle en refermant doucement son bouquin.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, surtout, chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Ace était narcoleptique et il était insomniaque. À eux deux, ils formaient un beau duo.

Makino se dégagea doucement et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux de Sabo.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une réelle question et Sabo sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres.

– Tu me connais un peu trop bien, fit-il en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Makino leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu crois » et se détacha de Sabo pour se déshabiller et se glisser sous la couette. Sabo la rejoignit une seconde plus tard et elle se cala contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

– … Garp a appelé, finit par avouer Sabo. Dragon veut reprendre contact avec son fils. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'Ace et moi avons obtenu la garde de Luffy il y a quatre ans. C'est un sacré opportuniste…

Makino soupira profondément, comprenant immédiatement la tristesse nichée au creux des yeux de Sabo.

– Je vois… Et Ace ne démordra pas de sa haine pour Dragon et tu t'alignes sur lui. C'est ça ?

Sabo hocha lentement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague.

– Sur ce coup-là, oui. Je pense qu'Ace a plus que raison. Et toi ? T'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Makino prit son temps pour répondre.

– Je pense que Luffy devrait pouvoir décider par lui-même s'il veut renouer avec un père qu'il n'a jamais connu ou non.

Sabo laissa les paroles de la jeune femme faire leur chemin dans son esprit avant de sourire et de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

– Pas faux, murmura-t-il dans un bâillement et Makino se lova un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras.

– On va récupérer un Ace irascible demain, souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire narquois de Sabo.

– Mmh-mmh. Vu le regard de Law dans la cuisine, il doit être en train de lui faire oublier tout ça dans les règles de l'art…

Makino haussa un sourcil.

– … Si on les entend, je les tue.

Elle emporta le léger rire de Sabo dans ses rêves.

* * *

Quand Luffy rentra du lycée le lendemain après-midi, Law était seul dans l'appartement pour l'accueillir.

– Un jour, faudra que tu arrêtes d'oublier tes clés en permanence, tu sais, lança Law dans un sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

– _Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé_ ! répliqua du tac-au-tac le plus jeune avec un sourire malicieux en se précipitant vers la cuisine pour piquer un truc à grignoter. Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression qu'Ace avait du mal à marcher ce matin ?

Law eut une expression amusée.

– Tu lui demanderas.

– Ouaaaaiiis, nan, je vais me retrouver avec un coussin dans la tronche, je vais rien comprendre, rigola Luffy en mordant à pleine dent dans un saucisson qui ne finirait pas l'heure. Tu bossais ?

D'un geste du coude, il désigna les feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse du salon et Law acquiesça silencieusement.

– Si tu pouvais ne pas faire trop de bruit, ça m'arrangerait…

Luffy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre, arrachant un gloussement amusé à Law. Il savait pertinemment que le gamin ferait de son mieux mais qu'il avait au mieux une heure de calme devant lui. Une heure et demi s'il avait de la chance. Il haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien le caractère brouillon et explosif du gosse.

Ace avait rameuté Tatch et Marco et Sabo avait ramené Makino. Mais lui, c'était Luffy qui l'avait embarqué dans leur colocation. Du haut de ses douze ans, bien loin d'avoir peur de ses tatouages qui en rebutaient pourtant plus d'un et de leurs neuf ans de différence, il l'avait pris avec lui, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. La tête d'Ace et Sabo quand ils avaient découvert Law, trempé par la pluie avec ses cernes de panda dépressif et Luffy, tout fier comme s'il avait ramené un chat mouillé et perdu. En un sens, c'était le cas. Law se noyait dans les cours comme d'autres se noyaient dans l'alcool, sans se remettre de la perte de son père.

Quatre années plus tard, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il s'était laissé embarquer dans leur coloc, mais il savait qu'il devait une fière chandelle à Luffy, qu'il verrait toujours comme ce gosse turbulent et pas très futé qui l'avait abordé à l'arrêt de bus de sa fac un jour pluvieux. Parce qu'elle était un mélange incongru de joyeuseté un peu naïve, rattrapée trop tôt par les durs aléas de la vie et qu'elle avait été à la fois sa boussole et sa bouée de sauvetage.

Luffy retraversa le salon sur la pointe des pieds avec la discrétion d'un éléphant en lui adressant une grimace désolée que Law balaya d'un sourire absent. Il vola un paquet de chips dans la cuisine et en proposa à Law qui déclina d'un geste de la tête. Au moment où il se réfugiait à nouveau dans sa chambre en tentant sans plus de succès de se faire le plus discret possible, Law l'interpella d'une voix amusée.

– Tu sais qu'avec tes conneries dans la cage d'escaliers, tout le monde dans l'immeuble prend ton frère pour un délinquant ?

* * *

**Cet OS est peut-être celui que j'ai pris le plus plaisir à écrire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai adoré mettre ces six personnages dans un appart minuscule et regarder ce qui en résultait ! D'ailleurs, c'est en écrivant la scène de la cuisine que j'ai réellement senti l'alchimie qui se dégage de toutes ces « personnalités mal conciliables ». J'adore le fait que Tatch soit le seul à tenter de calmer Ace en l'absence de Makino parce que tous les autres sont des handicapés des sentiments.  
**

**Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Luffy, Sabo et Ace, j'ai beaucoup aimé mettre en scène le mélange de surprotection des grands-frères à côté de leur je-m'en-foutisme total. **

**Et Sabo et Makino sont tellement fluffy, c'était terrible à écrire, haha. Et en même temps, comme Ace et Law passent leur temps à s'envoyer des vacheries à la tronche, c'était reposant d'avoir un couple stable dans le lot !**

**Je finirais simplement par dire que l'histoire du grapheur et de son chat est une histoire réelle, racontée par Héloïse Guay de Bellissen dans son livre « **_**Parce que les tatouages sont notre histoire**_** », que j'ai trouvé simplement hilarante, mais aussi assez touchante, et que je me suis permise de vous partager. **

**Sur ce, portez-vous bien… !**

**Aech.**


End file.
